


The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

by sadboyinthetub



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, M/M, davesport - Freeform, make dayshift at freddys it own tag you COWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyinthetub/pseuds/sadboyinthetub
Summary: Jack and Dave have to part ways... (aka my take on The Ending for the DSAF 3 Good Ending)
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO CANCER BY MCR WHILE YOU READ IT ADDS ON SO MUCH PLEASE!!!! 
> 
> Also Spoilers for the DSAF 3 Good Ending lmao--

Jack and Dave walked hand in hand to the doorway, watching Steven, Peter, and Dee walk through. Dave, with his signature cocky smile, slid infront of Jack “Ladies First, sportsy-“ 

Jack gulped, and took a few steps back. “Dave….I lied to the others.” Dave laughed a bit, hand still extend towards the door. “Well I think we all know that by now Jack…but none of that matters now! You saved the day! All the kids! You-“ “No, Dave….I…” He looked down at the ground, already slight shaking.

“I…..” Dave slowly let his hand drop from it’s gesture and slowly walked over to Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Jack….what’s wrong?” Jack took a deep breath. “I can’t go through. I don’t have a soul….I’m just a body...You need a soul to go through to the afterlife…” Jack sniffled, tears slowly falling down his face “I’m so sorry Dave…” 

Dave felt his stomach drop. This couldn’t be happening “No. Nonono...that’s not funny Old Sport….Come on!” Dave grabbed Jack’s hand and tried pulling Jack forward with him, but he wouldn’t budge. “Sportsy….Jack….please….” Dave’s hand wrapped around Jack’s and trembled slightly. “I’m so sorry….” Jack whispered, he couldn’t even look up at Dave. 

“You’re Tangerine to my Aubergine,,,,,the Tanger-Ine to my Auber-gine….I can’t— I already lost Henry….I can’t lose you too!” Dave’s mind was racing, desperately trying to find a way to take Jack with him. “I….I could stay here with you!! I wouldn’t mind! I’ve always wanted to stay in a void!” 

“Dave…” 

“It’s already much roomier than a dumpster, let me tell you that! And the color scheme is so interesting! I’d never think to put black on endless black, it’s a very bold-“

“DAVE!” Jack looked up at the purple man, who’s hand he’s still holding.

“Sportsy, please, let me have this. I can’t live without you, I….I love you!” Dave began to cry. “I love you so much, and we’ve been through so much together, I can’t lose you now, you’re all I have left….please don’t leave me.” Jack looked up at the taller man, and caressed his face with his hand. “Dave….it’s going to be ok. Do you know what’s through that door?” 

Dave sniffled “Some happiest day bullshit or something….why?” 

Jack smiled “That’s right…eternal bliss. Your soul will find rest there…you deserve that. You deserve to feel at peace, you deserve to be free…..and you won’t be alone…you know why?” He slowly rand his thumb back an forth across Dave’s cheek while he talked. Dave had to admit…after years of his soul fighting to stay attached to his physical form and dealing with everything in the Flipside…rest sounded really nice. “W-why?” 

Jack stepped closer, and took something from his pocket. It was a collar, and the name “BLACKJACK” scrawled all over it. He put it in Dave’s hand 

“It’s Blackjack’s collar….and as long as you have it, he won’t leave you. It’s kinda his whole thing. Just keep it on you, and he’ll be there.” He looked up at Dave, and leaned in closer to him “And if you ever think of me…I want you to remember me like this.” Jack closed the gap between him and Dave, and he kissed him on the lips softly. Dave melted the kiss into the kiss, and tried to memorize the feeling of Jack’s lips on his, the feeling of Jack’s hand on his face….the way the world melted away….he never wanted this to end. All too soon, Jack pulled away slowly, looking at Dave, who was smiling slightly. “I love you too, Dave….but it’s time for you to go. I still have….business to attended to.” Jack slowly backed away from Dave, but still didn’t let go go his hand.

“….will you at least walk me to the door?” Dave asked, his eyes slightly growing wider like a begging puppy. Jack smiled slightly. “Of course Davey….let’s go” They walked hand in hand until Dave was just inches away from the doorway. Jack squeezed his hand, trying not to cry. “Ready?” Dave nodded “As ready as I’ll ever be. Thank you Jack….for everything. I love you…” “I love you too Dave, and I always will.” 

They slowly let go of each other, and Dave started to walk through. He looked back one more time, and with his signature smile, he said for the final time: “Goodbye, Old Sport!” 

“Goodbye, Aubergine Man.” He heard Dave chuckle as he passed through, and then….he was gone. The doorway closed up soon after. Jack didn’t know when he started crying, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He stood and cried for a while, before he remembered: He had someplace to be. He slowly got up, and started walking home.

Soon, this will all be over, and he’ll be able to rest too.


End file.
